Final Distance
by dreamlessnights
Summary: A one-shot, songfic, of the sweet pairing Kai Rei. It's short, but sweet.


DLN: Yeah.....a one-shot song fic. Okie. Hope you guys enjoy. It's really short I know..but oh well..... Anyway, here it is!  
  
Warning: YAOI! NO like then go! Rei/ Kai pairing.  
  
Disclaimer: The song belongs to Utada Hikaru and Beyblade does not belong to me either.  
  
Rei looked up from the letter that Kai had just sent him and stared out at the window. He gave a soft sigh, thinking about how much he missed his koi. "Do you miss me Kai?" Rei whispered. "As much as I miss you?"  
  
Ki ni naru noni kikenai  
  
Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru  
  
Even though I worry about it, I can't ask  
  
I'm tired of swimming, and even you have become shy  
  
Rei got up from the chair he was sitting on and strolled over to the window to stare at the nightly sky. The stars twinkled brightly, and Rei wished he were watching this with Kai.  
  
Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete  
  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru  
  
I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apart  
  
Again, just a little more distance  
  
"Why was it that you had to go?" Rei asked in his mind.  
  
Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby  
  
Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me  
  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo  
  
Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo  
  
We can't dismiss this if we want to keep it going baby  
  
If you don't feel the same then tell me  
  
Even if you see only the slightest chance,  
  
Then it's okay to try for the big celebration  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"How come you never tell me you love me?" Rei asked Kai as he laid his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Just because I never said it, doesn't mean I don't feel it." Kai responded kissing the neko-jin lightly on his head.  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Futari de distance shijimete  
  
Ima nara maniau kara  
  
We can start over  
  
Hitotsu ni wa narenai  
  
Itsu no hi ka distance mo  
  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
  
Yappari I wanna be with you  
  
I want to be with you now  
  
Believe in us together through the distance  
  
Now is the time  
  
We can start over  
  
Because I don't want to be alone  
  
One day, even the distance  
  
Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it  
  
Because after all, I wanna be with you  
  
"I miss you Kai." Rei placed his hand on the window, staring at the bright moon.  
  
Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa  
  
Kodoku wo oshiete kureru  
  
Can a single word hurt this much?  
  
Teach me loneliness and then come back to me  
  
"Maybe us being apart, would make our relationship stronger........"  
  
Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby  
  
Yakusoku toori janai kedo trust me  
  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo  
  
Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo  
  
You can't stop the time, keep on trying baby  
  
I can't promise but, trust me  
  
Even if you see only the slightest chance,  
  
Then it's okay to try for the big celebration  
  
The letter: Dear Rei,  
I miss you. This letter is a rush so I apoligize for that. If you ever feel lonely, gaze up at the moon and know that we are not far apart for I am staring at the same moon. I'll be back soon. Please wait. Goodbye for now.  
  
Love,  
  
Kai  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Futari de distance mitsumete  
  
Ima nara maniau kara  
  
We can start over  
  
Kotoba de tsutaetai  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Sono uchi ni distance mo  
  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
  
We should stay together  
  
Yappari I wanna be with you  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Fix your eyes on us in through the distance  
  
Now is the time  
  
We can start over  
  
Because I don't want to be alone  
  
Say it in words  
  
One day, even the distance  
  
Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it  
  
Because after all, I wanna be with you  
  
"I'll be waiting Kai......."  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
  
We can start over, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
  
We should stay together, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
  
We can start over, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
  
We should stay together, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
"Don't worry........I'll be waiting because.........I wanna be with you." A smile started to light up on Rei's face. "You'll be home soon. I know you will."  
  
DLN: It's short but I just had the sudden urge to write something. Flames allowed because I don't really mind. Just sorry because it's short and corny lol. Oh well! Bye for now!!!!! R and R! 


End file.
